1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retrieval interface system in an information management system such as a database management system or a file management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional database or file management system requires that the user should know the syntax of retrieval commands or image check conditions in the form of retrieval logical expressions such as AND and OR expressions to use the retrieval function. For this reason, the system uses a retrieval interface system for prompting the user to specify retrieval conditions in a dialog box and to select a display method and a sorting method for display of display elements of the retrieval result.
FIG. 12 is a block diagram showing the configuration of a retrieval interface system and a flow of data among the components of the interface system in a conventional file management system (HP VUE file manager) described in HP Visual User Environment User's Manual published by the Hewlett-Packard Company in 1991, for example. The retrieval interface system has a display management section 1 which manages input/output between the interface system and the user, a control section 2 which controls transfer of data among the components of the interface system and an entire flow of processing, a file database 3 which stores attributes attached to files and data, a file management section 4 which retrieves the contents of the file database 3 in response to retrieval conditions specified by the user through the display management section 1, a display element generation section 5 which converts elements of the retrieval result transferred from the file management section 4 into display elements, a display method storage section 6 which stores display methods called at the display element generation section 5, a sorter 7 which specifies a screen layout of display elements transferred from the display element generation section 5, and a sort method setting section 8 which calculates and sets screen locations of the display elements called at the sorter 7. A mouse 9, a keyboard 10, and a display 11 are connected to the display management section 11.
When the user specifies a filter corresponding to a retrieval condition, a display method, and a sort method through the mouse 9 or keyboard 10, the display management section 1 sends the specifications to the control section 2, which then sends the specified filter to the file management section 4, the display method specification to the display element generation section 6, and the sort method specification to the sorter 7. The retrieval results provided by file management section 4 are converted into display elements such as icons and lists by the display element generation section 5. The display elements are sorted in alphabetical order or size order by the sorter 7, and the display positions of the display elements are calculated. The display elements and their display positions are sent to the display management section 1 as pairs. The display management section 1 uses the pairs of display elements and display positions to create an output screen for representing the retrieval result, and displays the screen on the display 11.
FIG. 13 is a dialog box for specification of filters used in the conventional example, wherein the user can specify conditions concerning a file name 25, file size 26a, 26b, and file creation date 27a, 27b as retrieval conditions. FIG. 14 is a dialog box 28 for specification of a display method and dialog boxes 29a and 29b for specification of a sort method used in the conventional example.
Since the conventional retrieval interface system is thus configured, only entries satisfying the conditions specified in the filter are displayed as the display result. Therefore, the user cannot know what percentage of the entire data the retrieval result occupies or what other data and files exist.
A retrieval requires that the user should have a heuristic knowledge such as what conditions of the filter are to be made strict to narrow down data and files efficiently or such as what conditions are to be relaxed if the expected result cannot be obtained.
Further, if filter setting is improper, target data or files are not displayed although they exist. For this reason, a retrieval is repeated in a trial and error manner, requiring much time and labor. Particularly, when the number of data pieces to be retrieved increases, the time and labor required for a retrieval become enormous.